Turnabout Relief Time
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Was originally chapter 1 of Turnabout My Pants Off, but then decided, just split everything up into their own one-shot. :p But anyways, Phoenix is stressed from all the work and with his employees and daughter out, lonely as well. But Maya's visit would change all of that for the best! Nick/Maya, M.


**Turnabout Relief Time**

**So you probably know or not, but I had uploaded everything as one big story, but then I decided, nah, I'll just make a whole bunch of one-shots, just so I can fill up the Ace Attorney category of Fanfiction more lol. xD Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**August 4, 1:22pm**_

_**Wright and Co. Law Offices**_

"Arggh!" Phoenix slammed his face against his desk. It's hot out, no cases today, and the stacks of paperwork are going to be the death of him. He was envious of Apollo, Athena, and Trucy. All they had to do was clean the toilet! But right now, they're out, having some fun. But then again, what can do when you're the boss? He wonders if he should have made one of them clean the toilet. Again. For the 3rd time.

"Niiiick!"

"!" Phoenix knew immediately who that was. Who else calls him that aside from Larry and Pearl (albeit throwing in "Mr.")? "Maya!" Phoenix lit up, finally having some company from his extreme boredom and stress. Well, not that he'd admit that to her. But she'll find out, anyway.

"What's up, Nick?! Doing a case today?" She smirked, slapping his shoulder. He shook his head.

"No. Just doing these papers. These long, tedious papers...*sigh*"

"Oh. Well, that sucks!" She said, walking to the fridge and chugging down a can of pop, then plopped herself on the couch. The same, lazy Maya, he thought. But still, he smiled. At least his day will be a little brighter, now! "I'm just gonna lay here and watch some TV. You get back to work, mister!" She "demanded," snickering and turning her attention to the TV.

"Nothing out the ordinary..." He mumbled, rolling his eyes, but she heard him, anyway. But now it was even harder to concentrate when she was laughing to whatever sitcom was on. "Maya...!" When he glanced at her, he could her panties clear as day! He blushed and tried to look away...but he couldn't. She obviously didn't realize he could see, and he wouldn't dare tell her to close her legs, because then, well, she'd know then, duh.

"Nick?"

"!" He broke out of this thoughts and looked up at her.

"Come watch this with me!"

"Didn't you just tell me to get back to my work?"

"Well Boss Maya says it's okay to take a break!" She winked. He had to admit: that was very cute. Not finding it in himself to reject her offer, he nodded and went over to the couch with her. Besides, it'll stop him from looking at her panties. She sat normally to make room for him, but then after he sat down, she plopped her butt right on his lap.

"M-Maya! What are you...?!"

"Heh heh hee! You sure make a comfortable chair, Nick!" That made Phoenix's face redder and sweat more. The glance from between her legs made him nervous enough, but with now on him, he thought he was going to explode like an exposed true killer! "What's up, Nick?" Maya wondered, smiling while looking up at him. He could've sworn he felt her slowly grinding her butt against his member, which now rose. "Ah!"

"! ! !" Phoenix was so blue, he thought he was going to breakdown like your average witness.

"..." And in the flash of a second, he swooped her up and ran to the bedroom. Kinky, yes. Sexy? Oh yes.

"N-Nick?! Woah!" He gently plopped her on the soft bed and immediately crawled onto the bed, on all fours above her. Maya saw the damning evidence of a very horny Phoenix: a.k.a, his damning erection trapped in his pants. She intentionally opened her legs for Pheonix to see, and grinding her foot against his hard-on, because the whole purpose of her visiting him today was to relieve him of his constant stress of working, and also, because she's been wanting this for a long while, anyway. And now, both will get what they please!

"Sorry, Maya, but...I just can't take it anymore!" He admitted, unbuckling his belt and throwing off his pants and boxers.

"W-Woooah!" Maya always mentally joked that he'd be as small as his badge, but she wrong. Oh, so wrong. He was a huge one. Maya caressed it like a rare relic. "What a big piece of 'evidence', Nick! This looks tastier than a deluxe burger!" She drooled, wanting that to bang her as soon as possible.

Pheonix did the honors and pulled her panties off, pressing it against her soaking wet pussy. "Ready, Maya?" She took no time nodding.

"Hell yeah, I am!"

"TAKE THAT!" He screamed, thrusting his manhood into the girl.

"Yeowch!" She shrieked, taking the impressive size not too easily. But she assured him she was fine by smirking at him. "I-I can take it! Come on!"

He trusted her words and went back to ramming her. Each thrust was like a string of stress snapped, and the more he did it, the better it felt, albeit her being very tight, actually. "W-Wow, Nick! Th-This is amazing!" She complimented, clenching the sheets harder.

He happily responded with bringing his head closer and planting his lips against hers. "Mmmn..." The kiss was wet and sloppy, but hell, they enjoyed it greatly. Drool poured down while their tongues fought each other like a prosecutor vs a defense attorney. Then, he made suckling sounds on her neck, which made her tingle.

"Ahh, Nick..." She felt like she was getting wetter even while they were having sex. This made the pain of the giant thing inside of her subside, and now, she can 100% enjoy it without a problem at all. She didn't want this to stop at any point of time.

"Nngh, Maya!" Phoenix grunted, going even faster. It was like nothing could stop them! ...Well, maybe if the three were coming back home, but Phoenix had a good feeling/hoped that they wouldn't be back for a while. One of the three catching him in this kind of situation would be a major problem indeed. He'd probably run away or something and stay hidden in shame for a very long time. But then again, that means he couldn't be lawyering, and that's not on his resume.

***SLAM***

_"?! SHIT!" _Phoenix yelped in his mind. The complete opposite of what he wanted to happen, happened. Well, not that it was a surprise for him or anything. It's no different from the kind of luck he has in court.

"Boooosss, we're back!" Athena yelled from the other room. This was bad. This was VERY bad, he thought. He stopped instantly, with the confused Maya giving him a disgruntled look. Apparently, she didn't realize others just came into the house. His quick thinking came to benefit, and he threw himself and Maya under the sheets and thick covers, then popped his head back up and pretended to sleep. Minus the classic fake snoring, of course.

***craaaeaaak***

"Mr. Wright?" The only other male voice sounded, so it was obviously Apollo. Phoenix imitated light snores, while at the same time, sweating bullets. Big ones. He felt Apollo walk closer up to him. One thing's for sure, Apollo's not a naive idiot, usually, so he had his doubts his boss was _truly _asleep. He crossed his arms. "Mr. Wright, please. You're gonna try to throw the garbage duty on me again by pretending to sleep, aren't you?" Pheonix mentally grunted, wishing his smart worker would just leave so he can, somehow, sneak Maya away.

"! ! !" Pheonix nearly blew his cover as he almost grunted from Maya suddenly inserting his dick into her mouth. She was a daring one, but this is maybe a bit _too _daring, he decides. Now his face was turning red and he was even more nervous.

"Boss?"

"Daddy?"

Now 3x more. There was no point in hiding it anymore. He "woke up", slowly opening his watery-eyes-of-desperation and looking at the three. "Y...Yes? What it is, you three, I'm trying to sleep..." He was lying through his front teeth, and nothing admitted that more than the tightening of Apollo's left arm from his special bracelet.

"Mr. Wright..." He grunted, giving him a suspicious face. "You really ARE trying to get out of the chores and latch it on us, aren't you?!"

"Daddy does that, anyway!"

"Yeah." Athena agreed, shrugging.

Phoenix was in a tight situation. Should he just admit what's really happening down there and handle the shock he'll receive, or- "Ngh...!" He accidentally let out a grunt when Maya bobbed her head faster. _"Maya, for the love of god, please, STOP!" _Phoenix pleaded in his thoughts, wishing he didn't enjoy it so much. The three of them shrugged and just decided to let them be, with Apollo still wondering what was going on.

Phoenix ran like a raging bull to the door and locked it, going back to Maya. "Maya, honestly, why would you do tha- agh!" She went right back to giving him fellatio, in which he didn't stop her. "Agh, Maya...you're too good for me..." He sighed, bringing his hand against her head. It was like the complete nervousness of what was happening before subsided. "M-Maya, I'm gonna cu...!" Too late. He let out a louder-than-desired grunt and cum filled her mouth in a matter of seconds. "Phew..." Stress: gone! Kind of.

"Nick...that was AMA- mmf!"

"Shh!" He covered her mouth. "They still don't know you're here. Uh..." He looked around the room for an idea, and when he saw that giant, empty black trashbag laying on the floor that he forgot to pick up a few days ago, a crazy idea popped in his head. Maybe he could...

"...Maya, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Nick, are you..."

After cleaning themselves up, Phoenix busted out of the door with his "trash" at hand. He's going to feel so bad referring to her as that. "Uhh..." Apollo turned around from the dishrack and stared at the even stranger facial expression he was making. Phoenix was nervously smiling. A little too much.

"Ohhh, don't mind me, just taking out the trash, hah hah hah!"

"Oh, really?" Apollo wondered, raising his eyebrow. Phoenix doing the chores for once is not a normal thing, so he KNEW something was up, like from before. Then he smiled deviously. "In that case, I can pour out this _**VERY HOT OIL **_that made the french fries Athena just cooked."

_"Damn you, Apolloooooooo!" _Phoenix cursed in his desperate mind. He shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no, you can't!"

"And that is because...?"

"..." And in that very moment, he hauled ass out of there, telling the one inside the bag, "Go, woman, GOOOOO!"

Maya, almost tripping, skedaddled out of the bag, waving him bye as she ran down the hallway and turned the corner.

"Ah...!"

"...Pheeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww!" Phoenix fell down to the floor, not feeling this relieved in such a long time. HE was cornered by the suspicious Justice, but now he should be cleared of all suspicion, as he has nothing to hide anymore...which is what he wish he could say to the the foot-stepping, arm-crossing, eyebrow-raising, finger-tapping, 'I'm-waiting-for-an-explanation' facial expression from...Edgeworth?! "GAH!" When did HE get here, he wondered.

"Wright...what in the world are you doing?" He sighed, not as surprised as he was non-surprised.

"Uhh, umm..."

"He's been acting weird since we got back." Apollo shrugged, the other two coming behind him. He stood up, feeling cornered again.

"Oh, see, well, I...just wasn't feeling good today. That's why!" No one bought that, but they decided not to press him any longer. "So, uh, Edgeworth, what brings you here?"

"There was a matter in which I wish to discuss with you. Alone." Apollo and the others got the hint and headed back inside.

"Really? What is it?"

"..." Instead of answering him directly, he walked up to Phoenix and threw his arms around his neck, whispering, "_Tonight, in my office."_

"...!" That made Phoenix tingle. The way Edgeworth said it, it certainly sounded like he wanted to...but he figured Edgeworth isn't that kind of person. Nor rolls that way. "Uh...s-sure." He gulped.

Edgeworth gave him a smug smile. "Good. I shall see you later." He turned to begin walking, but then turned his head back and said, "And please tell Maya not to run in the hallways again."

"O-Okay!"


End file.
